BANG BANG!
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: AU. Giotto is an infamous criminal with a large bounty on his head. Tsuna is a deputy sheriff, working in place of his deceased father. However, when forbidden love blooms, fate starts playing its' role. G27/Yaoi


**BANG BANG!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I should be updating my other stories rather than starting another one, but I couldn't help it! I need to know what you guys think of this idea. The idea came to me when I was listening to some random Vocaloid song my friend sent me.

**Note:** I'm gonna mix the Japanese and western culture together to merge it into something horribly strange.

**Summary: AU. Giotto is an infamous criminal with a large bounty on his head. Tsuna is a deputy sheriff, working in place of his deceased father. However, when forbidden love blooms, fate starts playing its' role.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was like an overripe fruit. The glowing perfections extending out from the exterior of the fruit would be so deliciously tempting. Next thing you know, you've already given in;fruit in hand. However, when the fruit is bitten into, the disgusting bitter and soggy taste of its' overripe flesh dries out your mouth in an instant and it's immediately spat out; you're washing your mouth out.

It was this deliciously horrible town that attracted people, but refused to let them escape.

Like a modern city bustling with energy and people in every possible place, _this _town was the complete opposite.

_This _town was also known as the eternal night district of 'Namimori'.

Located in the western area of the continent, the small town was infamously known for being inhabited by some of the continents' strongest fighters, most fearsome criminals and of course, their famous Sheriff's office.

In a place where the time of the night rules over day, this particular story starts off in a slightly isolated part of town. In a fairly large pub called 'The Arcobaleno Quart'.

It was the time of day when the men retired from work for the day and kicked back at their respective homes' to their families, or to night clubs, pubs and more 'adult-themed places'. A particular shaggy, blond haired man walked in through the flapping wooden doors and sat his tired ass down on the stool in front of the counter.

"Gimme the usual." said the man, taking off his sheriff's coat before loosening his tie and vest coat.

A rather handsome man with bright blue orbs and glowing blond hair sticking out in every possible direction stood at the counter, smiling as he greeted the man before getting to his order. "One whiskey, coming right up." he said, almost in a hushed purr. His voice was simply enchanting and somewhat enthralling. Despite being depicted as a simple bartender, he seemed incredibly sophisticated and wealthy.

"Thanks." the gruff man said, as a tall glass of whiskey with foaming bubbles flowing over the edge was placed in front of his eyes.

Taking half of the glass down in one go, the man sighed before taking down the remaining half in another go. The bartender chuckled, keeping his eyes on the wine glass he was cleaning with a thin, white cloth.

"How was work today, Iemitsu-san?" he asked, placing the glass down as to move on to another.

Iemitsu sighed once more, as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know that bloke we've been chasing around recently," he began, pausing as he pushed the cup back, indicting he wanted another shot.

"Certainly. There's simply no-one in this town who does not." the bartender replied, handing the refilled glass back.

"Well, he's been causing us more trouble lately by participating in illegal trading and smuggling with a few of our deputy's." he explained, savoring the bitter-sweet taste of the whiskey.

"Oh my, that's certainly bothersome."

"You have no idea, Ieyatsu. I wish this bloke would give us a break already...he's gonna drive me to my deathbed soon!" he whined, before finishing off the glass and mumbling for another.

Ieyatsu, the bartender, tugged a small frown on his lips as he told the man to keep his fighting spirit and positivity. Passing the man yet another glass, he excused himself to serve another sober customer far in the corner of the pub.

Almost two hours later, Iemitsu had turned into a drunken mess. Sighing at the hopeless man and his tendency to forget about his family at home, Ieyatsu poked the man awake. He told Iemitsu that it was about time he went back home to his family, who was surely worried about him. The man grumbled in reply, mumbling that his wife and son would come pick him up if they really were worried.

Sighing as he resumed wiping dust off a few bottles from the display shelf, he sighed once again as he heard a familiar young voice bursting through the doors.

"Well speak of the devil," he mumbled, shaking the man in front of him awake, "Iemitsu-san, you're adorable son is here to pick you up, just as you said."

Immediately, his head popped up and he picked his six year old son up in a swipe just as he came.

"Oh, Tsuna!" he said happily, messing up his sons' already messed up hair. "I see my boy's all grown up. He can go out by himself to fetch his drunken daddy from the pub, seeing as Nana isn't here!" the man joked, laughing by himself as he pulled up Tsuna on his lap.

"That isn't a very good thing, Iemitsu-san." said Ieyatsu, as he disposed of the dirty cloth he had been using so far. Smiling as he leaned forward to the boy, he greeted, "Good evening, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna would greet the man back with a more energetic and cheerful reply, before proceeding to persuade his father to get up and walk.

**Months later...  
><strong>

Since the day Iemitsu first found out about the pub, it was like a daily routine for either Nana or Tsuna to go out and fetch the sober man. Giotto would always welcome both and he even helped them drag the man back home in hopeless cases. The blond bartender was always welcome in the Sawada's home, which he took advantage of from time to time. Tsuna had become extremely attached to him, already into the habit of calling him 'Nii-chan' (older brother).

Everything was going perfectly fine and everyone was in fact, very happy with the way they were. It was like that until one specific day, which took a turn in their lives straight towards a dead end.

It was like any other day. Nana and Tsuna were waiting at home for Iemitsu's return. But glancing at the time, Nana figured her husband would be drunk at the pub again.

"Tsu-kun, could you please go and fetch your daddy?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Tsuna nodded with a smile in response and skipped out the door, humming a nursery rhyme to himself as he hugged his beloved teddy bear to his chest. Once he reached the Arcobaleno Quart, he walked in towards the counter, only to find no-one was sitting where his father would usually sit. Spotting Ieyatsu, a smile bloomed on his face.

"Nii-chan!"

Ieyatsu looked up, smiling. "Good evening, Tsunayoshi."

"Where's daddy?"

"Ah actually, he hasn't dropped by yet."

"Eh? B-but daddy isn't home yet!"

"Hm...maybe he's just late from work." the man suggested, "After all, your father works very hard. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Mmm..."

"If he comes over, I'll send him straight home. So don't worry, alright?"

"Okay then!"

With that, Tsuna ran back home, eager to tell his mother what happened. However, upon reaching his home, he saw a sheriff's car parked outside. With the thought that his father was home, he ran inside to the living room, where voices were coming from. However, he only came in to see his mother along with two men he didn't know. However, they were wearing the same uniform as his father.

"Kaa-san?"

Nana sat on the sofa, her face buried in her hands. Walking over as he cautiously avoided the two men sitting opposite of his mother, he climbed up and curiously looked up. "Kaa-san, what's wrong? Where's daddy?"

Looking up, Nana wiped away beads of tears from her eyes, as she pulled her son into a tight hug. Although he didn't understand what was going on, Tsuna hugged her back, dropping his teddy bear onto the floor. The two men exchanged glances, one of them sounding nervous as he looked up.

"A-Also, we have a message from our chief." he paused, waiting for Nana to urge them to continue. As on cue, Nana nodded for them to continue.

"At the moment, we're lacking manpower, and the number of appliances for the future has decreased quite alot. So, if it doesn't trouble you in any way, we can secure a spot for your son as a deputy in place of his father, once he reaches the legal age to apply for the job."

Nana didn't say anything, instead, she looked down without a reply and let a few more tears stream down her cheeks. Without another word, the two men apologised and stood up. They told Nana to consider their offer before leaving. Once they were gone, Tsuna decided to ask the overload of questions he had so far.

"Kaa-san, why are you crying?"

It was from there, his young life went downhill. He never thought there would be a time that his daddy would no longer exist in this world. However, as he steadily grew older and older, the true face behind his fathers death was slowly beginning to rise to the surface. The hidden truth only added fuel to the fire. It fueled his ambition to further investigate and avenge his fathers' death.

He promised his mother and himself that he would. No matter how long it was or how painful it would be. And that - is how his young life started; to blossom into something much more excruciating, exhilarating, enthralling and nerve-wrecking.

But life wasn't an easy game at all. Life liked to drive you into a corner to the point where you'd want to jump off a bridge and disappear from this damned world for eternity.

**-Prologue End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I probably missed a few mistakes here and there, but please ignore them. I would like to know what you think, in order for me to continue this. Thanks for reading~**_  
><em>**


End file.
